


Web of Fear

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> It is my firmly held belief that the Tenth Doctor is, actually, rather afraid of spiders.

"Oh come on Doctor! It's just a little spider - it's not like it's eight foot tall with horns and a face..." Donna crooned - or what amounted to crooning for her. "If I can deal with it you can!"

"Just... keep it away from me. Please?"

She shrugged, turning away. "Not like you to be species-ist. Species-ist? Is that even a word?"

Species-ist... He rolled it around inside his head. It had a certain ring to it.

"Course-" Careless, she brushed the flimsy web, complete with its occupant, off the railing. "-I'd say 'specious'... but that's not you either, is it?"


End file.
